


Magic Match

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli arrives to Japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Match

The sun was setting, letting a red glow cover up the chaotic city, Adam could literally see the sun magic dust as it fell upon the streets. He was out on his huge balcony, it was pretty high up, but low enough to see the people’s faces. Everyone was in a passing rush, but it felt so different than when he was at home, the faces weren’t so blank, so numb. It was probably in Adam’s imagination but he could see a smile on every face. He loved traveling, he wished he could wake up in another place every morning, he wished he could see everything this world has to offer, twice even. But at the same time, he hated going away and leaving his loved ones behind, it’s only been two days, but two days surrounded mostly by strangers could be exhausting.

 

*Beep, beep*

 

“The plane just landed, see you in 20 minutes. Warm the bed :)” A text from his lover announced. He stared at his phone until the screen went black, then back up at the horizon, the red glow had disappeared. The sky was now a magic purple. He was so lucky, to have a boyfriend who was able to travel with him, even if it was only for a few days, he got to share this with him too. He fears what his life would be without his lover. He doesn’t want to go back to that numbness.

 

Hours later he lays in bed alongside Sauli, neither of them sleeps, even if it’s two A.M. Sauli is too jetlagged and Adam is too happy, they both stare and share the soothing silence, they don’t have to talk, their eyes do it for them. He sees Sauli eyeing his fresh tattoo, tracing a finger softly around the edges.

 

He likes it. He can see it in his eyes, then he looks at his untattooed arm, he wants one too. Adam smiled; he gets to be the one to show a new world to his lover tomorrow. He gets to do what he loves and still have someone to love him. He almost lets out a sigh, but he doesn’t because Sauli had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling emotional today! lol


End file.
